Who am I?
by theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611
Summary: After years on the run one may begin to wonder who they are. This is exactly what a certain green witch was wondering, who is she again? What had she become? Rated T just in case :)


**0.0 Guys I'm here and back woah. This ain't very good but eh.**

**disclaimer: nope still don't own it**

* * *

Who am I?

I am the Wicked Witch of the West

I am Oz's greatest enemy

I am the symbol of evil for miles and miles

I am responsible for the heartbreak of my best friend

I am responsible for the death of my sister

I am responsible for the destruction of many innocents lives

I am selfish

I am hopeless

I am weak

I am a failure

I am alone

I am the shy fragile girl who no one noticed due to the protective walls I've built around myself

I am the girl who silently cried herself to sleep at night

I am someone who buried herself in books to do my best to pretend the real world never existed

I am the one who changed my best friend for good

I am the girl who suffered in silence to let my only friend be happy

I am the sister who put the other before myself

I am the girl who fought to save many innocent Animal's lives

I am selfless

I am a fighter

I am strong

I am a believer

I am brave

I am… me.

A ripple in the water of a stream near a waterfall in the Quadling country suddenly snapped the young witch out of her trance. She struggled to hang on to the fading image in her mind of the young passionate girl she once was. Instead it was replaced by another image, the chocolate brown eyes held a somewhat dazed far away look in them, long black ebony hair was tangled, matted, and dirty, and the skin was emerald green. She turned away from the woman, unable to look. The woman did the same. She turned back towards her and brought her hands to her face. The other woman once again mirrored her. She frowned and extended her hand out towards the other woman, and gasped when her hand penetrated the water.

That was her reflection.

She stared intently at the reflection slowly dissolving beneath her fingertips, and grimaced. This was who she had become. This was her. She was nothing but an empty shell of the girl she once was, defeated and broken by the hardships of life itself.

Her mind traveled to the cornfield where he disappeared from her life forever. The one thing she ever truly cared about, then the sound of the cheers rang clearly in her ears as the memory of the first witch hunt surfaced, and her reflection followed, those empty chocolate eyes she swore were going to haunt her forever. Her reflection scared her, not just because of the appearance, because though she knew the reflection was hers, it didn't look like anybody's. It was empty, soulless, a mere shell of someone she once was, it was nothing. She was nothing.

The longer she stared at the water the more inviting it seemed. The peaceful stream of pure clean water flowed about one hundred yards away to the edge of what she knew was a waterfall. She thought it's funny how much she and this seemingly harmless stream seemed to have in common, she was oblivious and innocent until her life seemed to fall out from underneath her and she was tossed in to the cruel hands of the world, or in the streams case a one hundred and fifty foot drop in to a vast ocean. Though no matter how hard they tried, Elphaba would never once again be able to become the girl she once was, just as the water in the ocean would never be part of the stream again.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, was this how the rest of her life would be? Would she constantly be on the run? Would she eventually go insane? Would she spend the rest of her days comparing herself to streams and trees, relying on her own empty reflection for company?

"Who am I...?" Her voice was barely audible, as the question that she had shoved to the back of her mind finally surfaced. She knew the answer though she didn't want to admit it. She was nobody.

Her mum's last words to her rang clearly in her ears, 'Remember Fabala no one chooses who you are or what you become it's your decision...'

Well obviously she chose wrong, but that was beside the point, she could choose who she wanted to be.

"Who am I...?"s She asked herself as the shouting of yet another witch hunt became clearer.

'Wickedness must be punished…'

"I am…" She bent down with a smirk, picked up her iconic hat, and planted it firmly on her head, "Wicked."

* * *

**Review Pwease? *puppy dog eyes***


End file.
